descript
by rosefiligree
Summary: The sun looks dull when you smile." he was always so obvious; straight to the point. /.rion oneshot R


**Okay, I felt a need to write this. just something simple. it's too late to write properly.**

**rion = obsession pairing atm.**

**Disclaimed.**

:::

"Have you ever been to Castle Oblivion?" Xion asks, blinking down at the pearly white sand of Destiny Islands. She has taken her socks and boots off, and relishes the feeling of the sand between her toes. Riku looks bored – not particularly bored, or more bored than usual, but still bored.

"Yes." he says briefly. Xion notices the way his overly long girly eyelashes struggle to flutter against his blindfold as he closes his eyes. Like a bird with clipped wings, or a puppet with no strings. Oh, how she was noticing things these days.

She knew what it felt like to have no strings.

"Apparently Marluxia managed it," she said. She watches as Riku unzips his coat and shrugs it into the sand. Xion has to object. "Your coat is gonna be filled with sand afterwards." She can feel herself blush. It's weird. Unnatural. She's never felt anything before. Riku smiles crookedly.

"I'm hot." such a simple, reasonable answer. She notices tiny little beads of sweat forming on his pale shoulders and his pale cheeks. They sparkle with the water's reflection.

"Isn't his taste in interiors bland?" she asks, getting back to her initial conversation. Riku stretches and Xion can see how tall he really is, stretching like that. He really is quite tall. Xion likes that. Riku peers at her through his blindfold.

"Bland?"

"Yes. Bland. It's all white."

"All white?"

"Everything is white."

"Mmm."

Riku is thinking. Xion wants to know why. Riku is always thinking, always. He always thinks about a question, about what he should say, about what will be said back. Xion likes that about him. He's careful. She wonders whether he was always this careful. Probably not.

Oh, how she's noticing things.

"It's brilliant."

Xion can't help herself. She is surprised and raises her eyebrows.

"You think it's good?" Distaste creeps off her tongue unintentionally. Riku lets out a 'humph' sound; something of his that she has come to know so well.

"No. I think it's brilliant."

"Brilliant means good."

"No. Brilliant means brilliant. Good means good."

"I think I get it."

"Good."

"You mean brilliant?"

Riku lifts half of the blindfold to glare at her. Xion giggles. He knows she's playing with him. He likes it. Xion likes that.

"It's blinding. Brilliant. Everything is white and glorious." Riku sighs. "That's what I mean by brilliant."

Xion smiles. "You have a funny way of describing things."

Riku smiles back. "You like it?"

Xion purses her lips. "It's good."

"You mean brilliant."

They are silent for a few moments, until they decide that what Riku said is hysterically funny, and thus they burst out laughing at the same time.

"How would you describe me?" Xion asks quietly, as soon as she sobers. Riku lets out another 'humph' sound. He is repetitive in his ways. Xion likes that.

"You… well. You're short and sweet. You like to stall and make things longer then they have to be… which is not always a problem, if you know what I mean." Riku raises his eyebrows suggestively, but Xion doesn't understand.

"Keep going," she says.

"What else… there's not much else. You're simple. The sun looks dull when you smile."

Xion smiles, and wonders if Riku can still see the sun. She likes being brilliant. It makes her feel something nice. Something…happy. Riku walks over and sits next to her, and their shoulders brush. Xion can feel herself blushing again. She feels Riku press his mouth against her ear.

"How would you describe me?"

Xion thinks for a few moments. She wants to sound nice and poetic like Riku, but it seems words don't want to form on her tongue that way. When her lips part to tell him the truth, she knows Riku can taste her description of him.

"Mmm," she says, and feels disappointment when Riku pulls away.

"Your descriptions are funnier than mine," he whispers. Then he kisses her again.

Riku was always obvious; straight to the point.


End file.
